


To Reunite

by Jestana



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Victoria visit the resurrectionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I think I wrote this for a steam punk comment fic community, but it's been awhile since I wrote this.~~ Written May of 2010 for [this](http://spiffy-things.livejournal.com/980.html) comment!fic post. The original prompt from docsgirl on LJ was _Corpse Bride; steampunk; Victor/Victoria/Emily (friendship or OT3); dealing with the town resurrectionist. Bonus points for Victor in goggles._

**To Reunite**

  


After their honeymoon, Victor and Victoria went to the town resurrectionist, asking if there was a time limit after death for him to resurrect someone. After a moment's thought, Yaxley replied, "'S far as I know, there is none, but the chances of success grow smaller if the person you want resurrected has been dead for a long period of time."

"What if you increased the amount of power you used?" Victor asked after a moment's consideration, tapping his fingers on his knee thoughtfully. "You know: more power for the longer amount of time in the ground."

Yaxley hummed thoughtfully and stood up, moving to the calculating machine that stood in the corner. Victoria slipped her hand into her husband's while they waited for the resurrectionist to finish his calculations. "More power _could_ do the trick, but the resurrection machine might not be able to handle enough to resurrect the person you want to resurrect."

"Could you modify it to handle enough power?" Victoria asked the question this time, ignoring the way Victor's hand tightened around hers briefly.

Tilting his head curiously, Yaxley asked, "How long, exactly, has the particular person in question been dead?"

"Oh, good question." Victor frowned with thought, absently rubbing his thumb over the back of his wife's hand as he thought. "At least ten years. Maybe more."

Shaking his head in frustration, Yaxley requested, "If you could bring the corpse to me, I could estimate the amount of decay and modify the machine accordingly."

"Yes, of course." Victor nodded and rose to his feet. "The corpse is in our transport. If you'll come with me?"

Yaxley looked surprised, but nodded all the same. "Of course, my Lord."

"You needn't come with us, Love," Victor told Victoria when she moved to join them.

She simply straightened her skirt and slipped her arm through his. "Yes, I do, Darling."

"Very well." He smiled fondly and they led the little resurrectionist out to where their transport waited. They climbed into the back and put their goggles on before Victor tapped in the code to open the containment unit.

Once the requisite fog of containment gases had dissipated, husband and wife stood back to let Yaxley examine the corpse in question. He sighed once he finished, stepping back so they could close the containment unit and enter the locking code. "I'll need to build an entirely new machine in order to handle the amount of power required to resurrect a corpse _that_ decayed."

"You _can_ do it, though, can't you?" Victoria asked, her expression earnest and pleading.

Victor hid a smile as the resurrectionist seemed to almost melt. "Of course, my Lady."

"Thank you!" Victoria smiled warmly and kissed his cheek.

Blushing, he hurried back to his lab to begin making calculations and designs for the new machine. Victor swept Victoria into a warm kiss. "I love you."

Victoria's returned kiss was far from hesitant. "I love you, too. Are you sure about this, though?"

"Yes, quite sure." Victor nodded firmly. "Are you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Then we'll follow through and bring Emily back so we can all be together."

  
**End**   



End file.
